Something Pleasant
by Fluffy Hat
Summary: After being gone for almost 3 years of being away Naruto moves back to konoha with his god father, Jiraya. Naruto is faced with a mob after his life and his best friend who no longer wants anything to do with him.


Title: Something Pleasant

Rating: T

Pairings: I'll list them as I go along so as not to give away any plot. (Note: This is not A SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic. The reason the come up in the search is because they is the main characters)

Summary: After being gone for almost 3 years of being away Naruto moves back to konoha with his god father, Jiraya. Naruto is faced with a mob after his life and his best friend who no longer wants anything to do with him.

Chapter 1 – Hero's come back

Mud and rain splashed up against the car windows as it made its way down the unmarked dirt road towards its driver's destination.

"Hey kid you excided or what?" A large old man with long messy white hair asked his companion who sat beside him singing to the radio.

"Yeah very! Like I mean, how long has it been since we've been gone?" The young blonde asked in awed wonder.

His god father titled his head to his left shoulder while keeping his eyes on the road, as best he could through the harsh rain, "Oh, it couldn't have been less than 3 years now Naruto."

"Wow really? Only that long? It's felt like forever!" Naruto laughed happily as he turned up the volume when his favorite song came on "What can I doooooooooooo, to get inside of yooooooou!!-"

The two sang together as the large town came into sight. As they came up to the gates the car stopped so Jiraiya could pay the entry fee. Naruto looked out his window and saw how much everything looked the same through the rain. The same old buildings, same old lamps, same old streets, only difference was that some new paint jobs had been done on some of the older buildings.

"Hey Gramps, where's our new place?" Naruto asked his god father as he re-entered the car and started the engine.

"I got a cheep place down in the less populated area near the east gates." He paused as they passed the Town Hall, "In the old uchiha manors…"

Naruto almost hand a heart attack at the mention of the name Uchiha. He had spent the last three years thinking of one person and one person only that was Sasuke. His old friend and rival had plagued his thoughts all those years he and his god father had been on the run from 'Akatsuki'.

Akatsuki was a well known gang of criminals who were famous for their tendency to capture people related directly to rich blood lines and hold them for ransom. They had found out about Naruto's birth from the late fourth, and that Naruto was the sole air to his fortune. But all that was in the past because of a legal problem, but that was all in the past now anyways.

"Uchiha? But isn't that place… like abandoned?" He asked with a strained look upon his face.

"Yeah, that's why I was able to buy the whole lot."

"The whole thing?!?!?" The pained look switched for a shocked one which made the old man laugh heartedly.

"Yup. The whole sector. Including everything from the main manor, which is where we will live, to the smallest old shops." Feeling quite proud of himself he continued on, "the new hokage was an old friend of mine, don't know if you remember her, she offered me the complex after she heard that we were heading back finally."

Shaking off the initial shock he became confused, "why do we need so many empty buildings?" Naruto looked up when he heard Jiraiya's bark of laughter.

"Did you forget that the **Namikaze** clan is moving from rock?"

"Oh yeah! But wait… what does that have to do wit- WAIT!" Realization hit him like a truck, "They're coming to konoha???"

Jiraiya stopped the car in front of a large traditional looking house before answering his god Childs question, "Yes. Once Akatsuki found out you couldn't legally gain the 4th's legacy they started snooping around your father's blood clan… Seems that the money is going to his younger sister, your aunt, who is about 2 years older than you. It's all complicated but we figure it'd be safer if she where to be close to us because they are no longer looking at you Naruto."

"What really?!? Wait I have an aunt? If it's only one person why bring the whole lot?" Naruto rambled on as he opened the trunk of the car to take up a few boxes fallowing Jiraiya into the manor. "Which way to my room?" he asked, looking from side to side taking in the place.

The front entrance wasn't too big but opened up to a large kitchen to the left and an even larger living room to the right, and in front of him was a long hall way which ended with a paper sliding door open to the garden.

"Up stairs last room on the right..." Jiraiya pointed towards a stair case which could be seen past the kitchen. "And we'll finish our discussion after dinner tonight. We are going to have a guest over."

Going up the stepped he peeked his head around the boxes he carried, "Oh really? Who?"

"Never mind you. Just get settled in. the whole place came furnished, as u can see, so u don't have to worry about that."

"Okay, okay." Naruto let out a sigh as he made his way into a small dark hall was which had three doors and no windows… not to mention dusty. 'When was the last time this place has been aired out?' he thought as he reached the door at the end of the hall on the left, the room which, from then on, would be his.

Opening the door was a harder task than he first had thought. Setting down the doxes he took a few steppes back and ran at the door only to bounce off it and fall on his ass. "What the hell?"

"What on earth are you doing boy?" Jiraya asked as he opened the first door on the left opening to a small bathroom with a small tub, toilet and sink.

Getting up off the floor he brushed himself off to rid him of the dust. "Trying to get into the blasted room." He scowled as he watched the old man place a box labeled 'Naru's Bath shit' on to the sink counter.

"Yeah… that door wouldn't open no matter what we tried… and I didn't want to have to pay for a new door… so we just gave up." Jiraya looked at the boxes set on the floor and smiled, "But I did tell you the room on the right didn't i?"

Naruto blushed as he realized his mistake as he once more took up the boxes before opening the 'right' door. "Shut up"

"Hahaha right, well all the rooms up here are yours so u may try as much as you want to open it." Jiraiya laughed himself down the stairs.

Shaking his head Naruto entered what was now his room and placed the boxes upon his new bed. There really wasn't much in the room; there was a simple wooden double sized bed with white sheets, a small wooden dresser, and wooden night table and a large book case.

The blonde's eyes widened in curiosity for the book case was almost completely full! Walking, well more of running, towards the shelf and scanned the titles. Most of the books were on law and conduct, as if the previous owner was ether training to be, or rather was a, cop. 'how strange….' He thought as his eyes met with a book spine which had no title. 'Well they are my books now I guess…'

Pulling out the untitled book he found it was made out of leather, 'a journal? Ah! It is!' Naruto's eyes twinkled with joy and interest as he opened the exceptive yet old looking journal. Inside he found pages full of messy journal entries which looked like they belonged to a 7 year old or something.

'Day 1. Dear journal person… thing… that's what my mother told me you where. She said that journals have souls that hold many many secrets for their writers… so will you hold mine? Well I guess so as you don't really have a choi-' Naruto passed in his readings and flipped through the journal, almost every page was filled will random ramblings of what appeared to be a kid talking to the black book as if it were it's only friend. "How strange… I'll keep this for later…"

Naruto slid the journal back on its spot on the shelf and went to unpack his boxes. Opening one box he found his vast collection of orange t-shirts and continued to put them in his new drawers but while doing so he found something already in there.

"WTF? It's a…. Uchiha brand shirt? Haha" Naruto laughed so hard he couldn't breathe for a few moments but quickly calmed himself down, 'It almost like the one Sasuke used to wear… but it's…'

"Yellow?"

Sighing he placed the shirt back into the drawer and continued to put his own clothing away. Opening the next box he found all of his dark black pants and shorts. He put them away in the next drawer down from where he had his shirts; Naruto frowned at the empty space.

"Why such a long face kid?"

Naruto's head snapped towards the door to see Jiraiya standing in all his glory wearing a triumphed expression and a very ugly maroon knitted sweater. Eww.

"Nothing much. I just keep finding interesting stuff up here and was hoping to find more," he placed the pants in the drawer and closed it before turning to face his old man, "Why is all this stuff still here?" Naruto mentioned with his thumb behind him to the book shelf.

"Meh, I told the cleaners to leave anything which looked useful seeing as we had to trash all our junk when he ran out last time."

"Ah… I see…" Taking a deep breath he asked the question which had plagued his mind since they had pulled up in front of the estate, "Do… do you have any idea of-"

"Who lived here before us?" Jiraiya complete for Naruto, he had been waiting for the question for a while now, "The head of the clan. A man named Mosota Uchiha. He had a wife and two kids… what were their names?" He made his way into the room and sat on the bed mentioning for Naruto to join him, "Kenta Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha… I believe this room belonged to the youngest son Kenta."

Naruto joined the man on the bed feeling as if a weight had been lifted, 'At least this isn't Sasuke's old place…'

As if reading his god son's thoughts Jiraiya continued on to explain, "The Uchiha house which sheltered Itachi Uchiha Is under permanent lock down because of legal complications of ownership."

"Wha-"

"Don't interrupt!" The elder snapped, "Even though he is a criminal, the late father of the last two Uchiha's left his home in his first son's name which means no one could touch it. Not even the younger son… Sasuke."

"Wow… clans are really something aren't they?" Naruto stated in awe at the complications blood and legality cased people.

"Yup. Friendship is fleeting yet blood last forever. At least that's how the saying goes." Smiling Jiraiya got up and made his way to the door. "Why don't you change out of those dirty clothes and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay.. call me down when dinners ready paps." Naruto called out after his guardian.

Naruto looked at the cloths he had left out to wear then looked at the bed, he shrugged off the clothing in favor of a much needed long cat, or in this case fox, nap.

To be continued….


End file.
